


The Ball

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: He'd stuck to classmates after that. His classmates were much easier to dance with and they too did not find a huge amount of necessity in conversation whilst dancing. He'd swept someone he was sure was Leon around the dancefloor as well as Nagito, Soina had come along at one point and it was obvious who she was even behind the mask that covered her face. He'd twirled Chiaki round in a Waltz and even danced with the ever cheerful Ibuki. He danced with Peko as well. He was fairly certain he'd danced with Fuyuhiko, even if the gangster claimed he didn't dance.But now he was fed up of offers to dance from chatty people from Soina's land and had retreated into the corner with a coke determined to sit the rest of this ridiculous ball out. He wasn't even entirely sure why he'd attended in the first place. What had he hoped? That he could find the one he loved and sweep him off into a dance that left him swooning so badly that he had to love him back? Complete and utter bullshit.He couldn't even spot the Gundam in the crowd.





	The Ball

Souda shuffled irritably in the corner of the room and watched the dancing progress. A masquerade ball of all the things the Sonia could think of. There wasn't even an occasion for this. She'd simply barged into class and informed everyone that she was holding a ball at the end of the month, everyone had to come and everyone had to wear a mask.

So here Souda found himself, in a smart black suit, crisp white shirt and a bow tie, no pink contacts, shiny black dancing shoes even shiner than the ballroom floor, a hat to cover his bright pink hair, and a mask that covered the top of his face including his pink eyebrows which actually meant that if he kept quiet that it was very hard for anyone to tell who he was.

It probably helped that there were a lot of her people here as well though. The ballroom was thriving with chatter and dancing and Souda was watching it all critically. He used to like Sonia. Back in the old times where he didn't know his sexuality fully. Nowadays though there was a certain animal lover he had his eyes on.

He'd danced with one of the native girls at the party and she'd stepped on his feet no fewer than five times!

He'd stuck to classmates after that. His classmates were much easier to dance with and they too did not find a huge amount of necessity in conversation whilst dancing. He'd swept someone he was sure was Leon around the dancefloor as well as Nagito, Soina had come along at one point and it was obvious who she was even behind the mask that covered her face. He'd twirled Chiaki round in a waltz and even danced with the ever cheerful Ibuki. He danced with Peko as well. He was fairly certain he'd danced with Fuyuhiko, even if the gangster claimed he didn't dance.

But now he was fed up of offers to dance from chatty people from Soina's land and had retreated into the corner with a Coke, determined to sit the rest of this ridiculous ball out. He wasn't even entirely sure why he'd attended in the first place. What had he hoped? That he could find the one he loved and sweep him off into a dance that left him swooning so badly that he had to love him back? Complete and utter bullshit.

He couldn't even spot Gundam in the crowd.

Oh he had it bad.

He drained the last of his Coke and wondered if it was worth skirting around the edge of the dancing to find a refill. He felt like if he was going to last another few hours at this thing then he'd have to end up drinking enough of his sugary drink to even stay up.

Souda set the Coke down on a nearby table and started to edge his way around the dancefloor. There were plenty of people dancing now that everybody had gorged themselves on the plentiful selection of food at the buffet. The only real sign he'd had of Gundam being there was that at one point Soina was holding on to one of his hamsters before Souda and her shared their dance together.

He was nearly there when one of the pairs of dancers split up even though the song hadn't finished. The lady disappeared into the crowd while the man... well he was approaching him.

Souda shook his head and made to move on. He had to be mistaken.

But he wasn't. The man stopped in front of him, blocking his way and offered Souda his hand with a small mysterious smile. Souda paused and then sighed internally and took the man's hand. It would be rude to refuse such a direct offer.

The man didn't speak at all, just pulled Souda closer, placing a hand on Souda's waist and pulling them back towards the dancers. Souda grumbled to himself again at having to follow but he supposed it had been the man who had asked him to dance.

He let himself fall into the man's pattern focusing on his feet. He really didn't want them stepped on again. They continued dancing but as the song faded away the man's grip on his waist tightened a fraction and Souda resolved himself to another dance with this mysterious man.

It wasn't so bad he thought as the music began once more. The man knew what he was doing and Souda had eventually become less cautious about his feet and relaxed into the hold. He was handsome too from what Souda could tell and that was always a nice bonus. The man stood taller than Souda, a small smile played on his lips, eyes closed in sincerity as they danced. His mask was similar to one of a raven's, it's wings spread from one side of the Phantom of the Opera-esque design and covered both of his eyes beautifully. His hair was disguised by a top hat and he couldn't tell what color it was. Was it black? Or brown? Or was that just the shadow?

The second song ended as well and again the man's grip on his waist tightened. Souda raised an eyebrow, not that the man could tell, how many songs did he intend to dance?

The music started once more and the man pulled him closer so they were flush against each other with his hand spread on Souda's back. Stepping them through the steps carefully, Souda could barely hear the music as he shut his eyes and let himself fall for the allure of this stranger. It was odd but something about him felt comfortable and familiar and for Souda it was better than he'd felt in a long time.

He almost felt sad that despite it all and how much more relaxed he felt in the hold of this man he wasn't prepared in the slightest to do away with the frustration of pining after Gundam.

The third song came to an end, then a forth and then a fifth as Souda tightened his hold on the man's hand as each song came to an end. He wasn't willing to give up on Gundam, but he could remain in the comforting embrace of this man for a little longer couldn't he?

A sixth song came to an end and both of the men paused, neither wanted to stop but both were now tired and with a deep sigh Souda's partner pulled him forward for a hug and then let go.

"Thank you for accompanying me in the dance of these mortals , I.. Nevermind" The man said. His hand was twitching as if he wanted to reach and take Souda's hand once more.

Souda paused, the man's speech pattern was similar to Gundam's. He couldn't believe for a moment that the breeder would want to dance with him, but he had to know.

"Who the hell are you?" Souda asks unable to stop his voice catching. He likes this person. Not as much as he knows he likes Gundam, but he knows that this is a person that he wants to know.

"Hmm," The man replies, "All you need to know is that I know who you are Souda, and that this whole event is for you," He answers with a bitter chuckle. "Not that it has quite fulfilled it's purpose."

"Purpose?" Souda questions staring around the ballroom, "And what do you mean this is for me? Soina was the one who hosted this."

The man stays very silent and Souda suddenly feels annoyed.

"Tell me." He demands, fixing the man with the best glare he can manage in the circumstances.

The man chuckles, "That sounds more like the you I know."

"If I know you so well then why can't you tell me who you are?" Souda retorts frustrated.

"You know I think I've got my courage back," The man says, taking Souda's hand into his.

Souda flushed in embarrassment. He was never good at physical attention with people.

"Souda, it appears that I have developed feelings for you that I cannot control anymore" The man in front of him says, knocking Souda out of his thoughts.

Somebody... Had feelings for him?

The man shifts and gives him a smile before making a move as if he's going to leave now he's said what he wanted to.

Souda reaches out desperately and grabs hold of the man's coat tails before he can disappear. He has to know who he is. He has to. You can't just tell someone that and leave.

"Please," Souda chokes up his voice overwhelmed with emotion, "If you like me then take your mask off."

The man pauses and turns back with a deep flush staining his cheeks. He watches Souda for a minute and Souda keeps his eyes open and looks right back. Slowly the man reaches up a hand and removes his mask.

Souda is shocked.

"Gundam?"

**Author's Note:**

> So the ball is hosted by Sonia for Gundam can tell Souda that he loves him, so Sonia flips out when she finds out that the breeder is head over hills in love with souda and declares that she will host a grand party for he can do it, even makes it a masquerade so he can't chicken out on dancing with souda. I don't know, I liked it. I wrote it because I have been waiting for An Idiot In Love to update man.


End file.
